Deviant
Deviant is the sixteenth episode in season four of . Synopsis Alexx’s DNA is found throughout her neighborhood where she is suspected to be responsible for the death of a convicted child molester. The CSI team soon learns that the mindset of the neighborhood could lead to any of the community wanting the man gone. The team must find out who the real killer was to clear Alexx. Plot A man is running through a park, fleeing from four other men who catch up with him and begin to beat him. He's dead by the time the CSIs arrive, and Frank Tripp identifies him as Phillip Gordon, a recently paroled sex offender. Alexx examines him and discovers it wasn't the beating that killed him--Phillip had been stabbed in the sde at some point. Delko notices two blood droplets on Phillip's shoe, indicating he was stabbed before he started running. Delko follows the blood trail backwards and discovers a child's pink cell phone, which he traces to Isabel, the young daughter of a man named Victor Terraza, who tells the CSIs he saw Phillip trying to grab his daughter and went over to stop him. Victor claims that after he rescued Isabel several men chased after Phillip. Horatio speaks with Isabel and tells Victor he needs to process her. Back at the morgue, Alexx pulls a green fiber from Phillip's body, which Calleigh recalls from the evidence pulled from Isabel. Sure enough, when Ryan takes the fiber to Aaron Peters, Aaron has already identified it as mulch from the playground. Ryan and Calleigh go back to the pictures from the scene and discover the pattern of a shoe on Phillip's cheek, which they're able to match to Victor. Horatio questions the man again, and Victor confesses to being part of the group that chased after Phillip and beat him, but Victor denies stabbing him. He tells Horatio there were posters all around the neighborhood with Phillip's picture and details about his crimes on them. Delko and Ryan go to the neighborhood and retrieve one of the posters from where it has been crumpled up and discarded in the bushes, but when Delko runs the prints on the poster he's shocked to learn they belong to Alexx. Alexx tells Horatio that she checks the sex crimes website all the time, and when she learned a convicted pedophile was moving into her neighborhood, she made sure the other parents in the area knew about it. She claims she only wanted to protect the children, but Horatio is concerned that Phillip Gordon's family could file a civil suit against her over the posters. Ryan and Calleigh squabble over whether Alexx had a right to hang the posters while they search for Phillip's address. Delko and Ryan pay a visit to Robert and Haley, Phillip's brother and sister-in-law, with whom he was staying. Robert tore the posters down after their house was vandalized several times, and Haley admits the stress of having Phillip around has gotten to her and caused her migraines to flare up. Delko takes a look at Phillip's computer and finds it full of death threats--and child pornography. But when Dan Cooper takes a look at the computer he determines the child porn was a virus that Phillip's computer got via an e-mail. The CSIs trace the e-mail to Ned Ostroff (last seen in the season two finale "Innocent"), whose conviction as a sexual predator for spying on porn star Ashley Anders meant people were confusing him with Phillip. Ned hoped the 'porn bomb' would send Phillip back to jail and take the heat off of him. Ryan takes a look at a rock flung through the Gordon's window and traces it back to one of Phillip's victims, Julia Hill. Though Julia's mother reported the attack only as a burglary, Julia tells Ryan she was assaulted and when she learned Phillip had moved into her neighborhood, she felt the need to act. Back at the lab, Alexx is summoned by the Medical Examiner, Dr. Gary Halliwell, who puts political pressure on her to switch off the day shift, dangling a promotion possibility in front of her if she agrees. He thinks she's grown too close to the day shift team, and knows she prescribed Ryan antibiotics for his eye. Alexx confronts Ryan about who he told about the antibiotic prescription, and he insists he told no one, but as soon as she leaves, he tells Horatio he can't keep this up much longer. In the trace lab, Aaron finds a failed delivery note from WorldSend for the morning of Phillip's murder among the Gordons' trash, contradicting Haley's claims that she was home all morning. Ryan questions her and she admits to going to the doctor for a bad migraine and walked across the park to get there. Ned bursts into the police offices and demands to speak to Horatio--he's been attacked by a man with a gun. Ryan photographs the bruise on his chest forming under his skin and Calleigh matches the barrelhead to a Colt 9 mil 1911, a gun the CSIs learn Victor Terraza owns. Victor admits to attacking Ned, and Horatio puts it together: Victor took his daughter to the playground to trap Phillip. His suspicions are increased when Tripp discovers a knife concealed in Victor's sock. Alexx compares the knife to Phillip's wound but it's not a match: Phillip was stabbed with a serrated knife. Alexx points out a slash on Phillip's back, and that paired with a gash in his belt tips the CSIs off to the fact that Phillip was carrying the knife he was killed with in the back of his pants. Alexx confronts Dr. Halliwell and tells him she's staying on the day shift, even though he indicates it will cost her any chance of a promotion. Delko and Horatio discover the murder weapon in Haley Gordon's kitchen knife set. Haley tries to confess, but the CSIs know she was at her doctor's office at the time of the murder. Haley admits that she and Robert have been trying for a family, but the stress of Phillip's stay caused her to miscarry. That leaves Robert as their sole suspect. Robert tells the CSIs he wanted to believe Phillip could change, but when he saw the toll Phillip's presence was taking on Haley and then caught Phillip in the park watching children, Robert hit his breaking point. He stabbed Phillip and returned home to find the WorldSend notice and discarded it. Robert was convinced Phillip was going to hurt someone else, but murder is murder and he's arrested while his distraught wife looks on. Ryan feels sympathy for him, but this time Calleigh is on the other side--a killer is a killer. Ryan is worried Calleigh is mad at him over their earlier disagreement, but Calleigh assures him she's not. Cast Main Cast *David Caruso as Horatio Caine *Emily Procter as Calleigh Duquesne *Adam Rodríguez as Eric Delko *Khandi Alexander as Alexx Woods *Jonathan Togo as Ryan Wolfe Guest Cast *Rex Linn as Frank Tripp *Eva LaRue as Natalia Boa Vista *Brendan Fehr as Dan Cooper * Armando Valdez-Kennedy as Aaron Peters * Cierra Ramirez as Isabel Terraza * Pete Kasper as Philip Gordon * Alex Fernandez as Victor Terraza * Kenneth Mitchell as Robert Gordon * Julie Benz as Hayley Gordon * Tyrees Allen as Dr. Gary Halliwell * Malcolm Danare as Ned Ostroff * Leslie Silva as Felicia Hill * Dana Davis as Julia Hill * Grace West as 8 Year Old Julia * James Lew as ND Man #1 * Michael Papajohn as ND Man #2 * Jaime A. Timsit as Lost Little Girl See Also Category:CSI: Miami Episodes